1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process for the production of multicolor impressions with several plate cylinders with corresponding inking mechanisms, and to a printing press for the execution of the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A multicolor rotary printing press of the prior art is described in German Patentschrift DE-PS 625,760, in which, for one impression cylinder, there are several plate cylinders, which print the paper sheet fed to them, one after the other, each with one color. For this purpose, there are inking mechanisms corresponding to the plate cylinders. Such printing presses take a long time to set up and can therefore be used economically only for large print runs. German Patentschrift DE-PS 625,760 is incorporated herein by reference.
As a result of the increased use of computers and screens, it would be desirable to reproduce, for example, the multicolor representation of a screen on a sheet of paper. For this purpose, simple printing presses are desired, which preferably work according to the direct printing process and by means of which small print runs can be done in a short time. The printing plates or film could be manufactured simply, rapidly and economically.